


The Impossible

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia discuss the weird things happening in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Frenemy" and "Master Plan," with spoilers up through the former. Written for prompt 10 'WTF?' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Lydia stared at Allison, agape. After a moment she said “So, what you’re saying is that that monster—”

“A kanima” interjected Allison.

“Right, a kanima—is really Jackson?” Lydia asked.

“I’m afraid so” said Allison. She sat down on the bed next to Lydia and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder to comfort her. “I know this probably seems impossible—”

“That’s just the thing, Allison” interrupted Lydia. “It doesn’t seem impossible. A few months ago it might have, but not anymore. Not after everything that’s happened.”

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about all that they’d been through recently. Lydia broke the silence by saying “God, this town is so messed up.”


End file.
